The Beast Within
by CrosswordGirl
Summary: Vegeta and his Beast have come to an agrument. They want Bulma, and with no Yamcha in the way, all they have to do is confess. IF YOU WANT A SEQUAL, I CAN ARRANGE THAT FOR THIS STORY. HOWEVER IT'LL BE AROUND BULMA AND HER MAGIC WITHIN .
1. Chapter 1

Vegeta was know for the man with no emotions, cruel, heartless and didn't care. The only thing he cared for was to defeat Goku and prove the he was the prince of the saiyans for a reason.

However, he had one little problem. She had blue hair and was really annoying. She was the one that took/drag him to live in Capsule Corp. He called it "The Bulma Factor". He hated her yet couldn't help but feel a slight, again slight gratitude towards the blue hair women.

For Vegeta however, it was becoming difficult to stop and stare at her. On the few occasion that Bulma caught he staring, but he would then look away calling her ugly. This would in turn cause Bulma to become irritated and then walk out, after having a yelling feud with him.

But something was happen inside of Vegeta. Something that he was not aware of, his inner beast wanted Bulma and he wanted her bad.

"_I want her" _he kept repeating and repeating to Vegeta.

"don't even think it. She a human you fool" snapped Vegeta putting a hulk on his training.

"_and yet look at how strong Goku's children are"_ the beast snapped back. Vegeta growled at this comment.

"find another women" Vegeta snapped.

"_don't want to. I want her and if I can't have her then I'll make you have her." _The beast snarled

"you wouldn't dare" Vegeta snapped back,

"_shall we see, after all I know what I want, but you on the other hand see her as only a pain, and yet look at what she has done for you." _

Vegeta stopped training completely. Looking outside into the Capsule Corp building, he thought. Vegeta growled low and harsh and thinking what his beast was saying. Growling furiously, Vegeta refused to expect what his beast was saying. Without realising it, Vegeta began to power up.

"I will never take her" he screamed.

Feeling something inside him snap, Vegeta started to breathe in and out. Slowly calming down he tilted his head back. He knew what his heart was saying, he just didn't want to admit it. Vegeta was fallen for Bulma, and he was fallen fast.

"why must even my beast be the better me" Vegeta snarled

"_I'm not better, I just made you realize that having feeling is sometimes a good thing" _

"what are you talking about" snapped Vegeta.

"_look into the mirror" _the beast said.

Vegeta walked over to the mirror, and was shocked to see what he did. There in the mirror was, supper saiyan Vegeta.

"but how" he spoke looking in the mirror a second time.

"_see that women is good for something. I wonder what she'll be like in bed."_

"don't go there. . . . . . . . . . . yet" spoke Vegeta

"_good thing she dump that __idiot to" _purred the beast, thinking of that day.

"defiantly" smirked Vegeta. "you wont have anyone else will you" spoke Vegeta once again, making sure.

"_you don't make her our mate soon I will, and in turn that will cause her to hate us until you tell her the truth about me"_ smirked the beat, knowing he had won against Vegeta.

"fine, but we take her when we know she will want it" Vegeta growled at his beast. "you can be such a horny idiot sometimes" snapped Vegeta

"_that's me"_ smirked the beast. Walking to the main house, Vegeta saw Bulma, Dr Briefs and Bunny talking.

"I don't want a husband mum. It's plain and simple, why can't you and dad see that" snapped Bulma leaving the table.

"we only want you to be happy Bulma, can't you see that" spoke Bunny wanting to see her daughter happy.

"no all I see is my parents, trying to control my personal life." Bulma snapped again

"so you wont go" spoke Bunny.

"I'm not going to a ball where men and their _'they think'_ their available sons can talk to me and try and hit on me. I would rather have Vegeta drag me to a tropical island"

"why Vegeta" spoke Bunny wondering

"because" snapped Bulma "Vegeta has no use for money and titles, and I think he would care more about me then how much I have in my pocket." Bulma left her parents and went down to the basement into her personal lab. Vegeta however, stayed behind to listen to Bunny and Dr Briefs.

"she has a good point" spoke Bunny

"I know it's just I want to see at list one grandchild before I die" spoke Dr Briefs. Bunny gave her husband a funny look. "what? What it is?"

"normally, that would be my line" spoke Bunny looking at where their daughter exited. "and as for the grand child" Bunny spoke again "you can't force her, cause you know where her temper came from" spoke Bunny thinking of her own mother.

"that's true." Spoke Dr briefs. He look at his wife

"Bulma will find a men soon. Thought she is right, most men there will only want her for the money and that's about all." Spoke Bunny, getting up to start dinner.

Vegeta left Dr Briefs and his wife. Dinner wouldn't be done for another hour, so he had time to see what he could tell Bulma about his feelings that just now decided to show themselves.

"_well two things came out of this" _spoke Vegeta beast

"and what would that be" wondered Vegeta walking down to the basement

"_one she learnt for what the idiot was doing to her and two, she will be all ours" _smirked his beast.

"horny bastard" was all Vegeta could say. Coming to an end Vegeta saw the door was closed. Knocking he heard a "come in" breathing in and out, Vegeta opened the door to Bulma's lab.


	2. Chapter 2

Bulma was working on her latest gadget for Vegeta to destroy and demand that she re-make it

Bulma was working on her latest gadget for Vegeta to destroy and demand that she re-make it. Thought in a way Bulma wasn't complaining. It was really funny to see how many ways Vegeta could break one gadget over and over and over again. Bulma laughed to herself at this. Hearing a knock on the door, Bulma prayed that it wasn't her parents.

"come in" was all said. Bulma heard the door open and closed. Thought hearing nothing after that, Bulma turned around and was stunned into her spot.

"Vegeta" was all she could say, _'what's he doing here' _she thought.

Vegeta looked at Bulma then looked around the lab itself. This was in his way something to do to kill time. Vegeta would often come down here when Bulma was sleeping, and see what the latest gadget was that he would be able to destroy soon. Stopping again at Bulma, Vegeta started to walked towards her.

"Vegeta what is it" Bulma spoke again.

"have a favour to ask" spoke Vegeta with a smirk.

"will I be killed" spoke Bulma, looking at Vegeta while he took a look around then watch as his gazed settled on her once again.

"not this time" spoke Vegeta.

"and where and how are you getting us there" wondered Bulma. _'what's he up to'_ she wondered now watching Vegeta coming closer.

"I'll fly and all you have to do listen. Sound far" smirked Vegeta, remembering how Bulma loved flying, thought she couldn't do it herself. Bulma eyes lighted up at the thought of flying.

"when can we leave" she spoke, jumping out of her chair and heading straight towards Vegeta.

"when we get outside" Vegeta spoke. "then we can go where ever"

"thanks Vegeta" Bulma spoke given him a hug.

"woman" Vegeta playful growled. Bulma only smirked, hearing the playfulness in his growl. Vegeta couldn't do anything, knowing that he wanted this, thinking of the only thing he could do, he returned the hug to Bulma.

Walking outside Vegeta grabbed a hold of Bulma and was off into the sky. Bulma, surprised being carried by Vegeta in the first place was glad she was here, although she didn't know why. Resting her head and closing her eyes, Bulma settled herself and her mind into Vegeta's arms, drifting of to sleep.

Vegeta couldn't resist looking down at his mate to be. Sleeping in his arms , where she will soon be for a long time.

"_told you she would make a good mate, thought I wonder what the new gadget was." _Spoke his beast

"_well find out soon enough" _spoke Vegeta.

Looking around, Vegeta notice a tropical island, filled with nothing but animals and nature around. Landing on the ground he woke Bulma up. Thought he couldn't think how to do it.

"_sorry beast, one more time for the old time sacks" _Vegeta then decided to drop Bulma on the sand and yell at her. "wake up you lazy women"

Bulma woke up to being dropped on the sand. Not caring where she was at that moment She got straight back up and turn onto Vegeta.

"you god forsaken animal. How dare you, and what's your plan anyway" screamed Bulma, mean while a coup-le flocks of birds left the once peaceful island.

"there go the neighbour hood" smirked Vegeta. "this could be fun." Turning back to Bulma he noticed that she wasn't yelling at him be wondering where she was.

"Vegeta, please explain to me where we are."

"on a tropical island. About two hours flight from town"

"why is that" spoke Bulma looking at the prince.

"I need to explain something to you but I don't know how. There was a way on my planet, through our minds but I don't know if you body can go through it." Vegeta smirked wondering if Bulma would here the challenge.

Bulma smirked knowing Vegeta would pulled this card. Last time he offered to show her something of his planet it had a catch. The catch was being the only one to repair the gravity machine. Still not knowing the deal with that was. Being the president Vegeta would have to wait up to three days before the machine would be fixed. But if he was really pissed he would come in, pick her up and hold her hostage until she fixed it. Bulma stood and walked over to Vegeta.

"alright Vegeta, talk or what ever it is your going to do."

"there is this creature inside of me, that has told me something interesting."

"and what is that"

"it, or I should say he would like to meet you"

"what's the catch"

"you have to go inside to find out."

"inside what"

"me head. It'll be fine. He wont hurt you."

"it's not like I have a choice in the matter anyway."

"your right you don't" smirking Vegeta knock Bulma out. Catching her in his arms, he proceeded into the tree branches. "can you really handle the both of us"

Going into a mediation state, Vegeta and his beast went to Bulma as one who was middle of his mind cursing him for the knock out.

"VEGETA YOU STUPID MONKEY, LET ME OUT BEFORE I DO SOMETHING STUPID.

"and what would that be" spoke a voice behind her.

Bulma turned around to see Vegeta, and yet it wasn't.

"V-V-Vegeta" wondered Bulma.

"yes woman"

_AN: the form taken is that of the form from Dragon Ball GT. Half monkey half man. And end of Chapter. _


	3. Chapter 3

"V-V-Vegeta?"

"Yes Women" spoke a voice behind her.

Bulma turned around to see Vegeta and yet it wasn't. Not wanting to do anything stupid, she walked up to him. Standing infront of Vegeta she looked around and circled his form. Not believing it was him, she placed her hands on both cheeks, brought Vegeta face down to her level, and looked closely into his eyes.

"What are you doing" spoke the man.

"QUIET, I'm looking in your eyes. That's the only was I know how to find people I love"

Vegeta and his beast was surprised at this. Thought instead of showing there love back they went furious.

"you love us" they snarled

"Vegeta" Bulma was holding onto his red fur since she didn't have anywhere else to hold onto. Noticing thought, that the ground just disappeared.

Vegeta and his beast were in a rage at the moment. Grabbing onto Bulma's upper arms they lifted her to there level. Growling at Bulma they began to speak again.

"why women? Why did you not tell us sooner? We been after you for a time now, but we didn't do anything because you never showed us your interested in us." Growled the beast.

Bulma was at a lost. She never knew they felt like this.

"then why didn't you tell me, you stupid monkey. It was bad enough you broke my heart when showing me the real truth about fried rice, but to know that you didn't tell me about yourself is _pissing_ me off. Not only that but why start to show and tell now" Bulma screamed into Vegeta face.

"because of your parents." Spoke Vegeta

"my parents? Spoke Bulma confused.

"the day after I took you to the fried rice place and saw him cheating on you, your parents had a word with me. They wanted to know why I did it." The beast growled at Bulma.

"they wanted what" spoked a shocked Bulma.

_:FLASHBACK: STRAT:_

_I returned to the Capsule Corp area. Bulma jumped out of my arms and ran to wherever it was she got over the idiot. Man I think I done it this time. Maybe she wont go back to that idiot, but that wasn't what was worrying me. My beast was playing up, wanting to go comfort her. What is he mad. Walking to the gravity machine, I saw the sire and dam of Bulma. Great, time to play nice time. Stopping infront of them, I spoke nothing. _

"_Vegeta, we would like you to keep an eye on Bulma for us." Spoke Dr Briefs. _

"_why" I spoke back_

"_to make sure she doesn't go back to that man. I'm sick and tired of seeing her with a broken heart" Voiced Bunny._

"_suppose I can do that. Anything else I can do for you" Dr Briefs and Bunny just looked at each other, with knowing smiles on their faces. _

"_don't break our daughter heart Vegeta" Bunny and Dr Briefs walked back into the house. Vegeta on the other hand went into the gravity machine. _

"_why on earth would they think I want Bulma" _

_:FLASHBACK: END_

"just like my parents, to see the truth before either of us could." Bulma stated

"yes very much like them" Vegeta and his Beast place Bulma down but didn't let her go. Instead they pulled her into their arms.

"Vegeta" spoke Bulma. Looking into his eyes, Bulma saw so many emotions running through him. "what is it the you and your Beast want".

"we want a mate that can provide us with what we want.

"be more specific about what you both want."

"do we have to" spoke the Beast.

"yes you do"

"looks like she learnt something from us showing her the truth" spoke a voice behind her.

Looking around Bulma saw the human form of Vegeta approach them both. Looking from the Beast to human Bulma couldn't believe what she was seeing. Beast and human look at the women they wanted as a mate, wondering what she was thinking.

"what you thinking" spoke Beast.

"what am I going to do with two monkey brains" wonder Bulma with a smile on her face.

"what you think Beast? Tell her or just take her" smirked Vegeta.

"tell her then take her. She is the one to decided to give us a brat or not" spoke Beast knowing what his human side wanted to tell her before they took their mate to be.

"what is this about" wonder Bulma looking between Vegeta and his Beast.

"nothing to worry about women that's all. The only thing you'll have to worry about is that before and after the brat is born we wont be around much so you will stay safe." Spoke Vegeta looking at Beast, then placed his eyes back at Bulma.

"why's that" spoke Bulma.

"when it comes time to fight an enemy, we'll be fighting to protect our family we decided to give ourselves." Beast stop and Vegeta continued "meaning that we don't want you in danger, again again and again, it will put us in danger cause all we'll want to do is protect you."

"so pretty much when ever there a fight going on about the bad guys and the world, stay out of trouble and out of danger, unless I have a protector around us." Bulma simplified for Vegeta and Beast.

"yeah better then what we were trying to say" spoke Beast, trying not to laugh at him and Vegeta.

"shut up Beast" spoke Vegeta.

"you two have issues to work out. You do realize that right" Laughed Bulma at the verbal argument they were having.

"shut up" mumble Vegeta and Beast. Bulma just stood there and laughed.

'_somehow this will be an interesting mating' _thought Bulma. Starting to feel dizzy, Bulma started to sway from side to side. "Vegeta" Bulma started to say.

Vegeta turned around to see Bulma start to sway. "to long" he spoke. Beast turned around to see the same thing. "we better get her out of here. She doesn't look to well."

Turning around to see Bulma they became one again. Walking up to Bulma, Vegeta looked at her. "what's going on" spoke Bulma.

"to long in my head. Nice going thought. Sleep for now" Vegeta spoke with a proud smirk

"what about you, and get that smirk of your face" wondered then snapped Bulma

"I'll be there when you wake up" spoke Vegeta softly, putting Bulma into a sleep again. _'she really in different isn't she'_ spoke Beast. "that she is"

_AN: Sorry Vegeta is way out of character in this chapter, but since his in his head I thought why the hell not. _


	4. Chapter 4

Bulma woke for her trip into Vegeta's head. Waking up she saw Vegeta's arm around her. Thinking back to what they talk about, she couldn't help but smile. Pushing herself into his embrace, Bulma now understood why she always had to have a fight with him, to care for him the way she did, and even stick up for him, when the others would doubt him the most.

'_I really am an idiot, for not seeing it before my parents'_ thought Bulma. Looking into the sky, she noticed that they still hadn't left the island. _'when do we go home I wonder.' _Bulma looked at Vegeta as he looked like he was sleeping aswell._ 'for now I really don't care' _Bulma held herself in Vegeta's embrace.

"I love you Vegeta, my lord and my prince." Spoke looking into the shy once again.

"and I you, my mate and my life" spoke Vegeta looking down into blue hair.

Bulma turned around on the ground to face Vegeta. Between them both they want what they had also wanted.

"Bulma I will ask you once again. Will you become my mate, my life and the bearer of our child" spoke Vegeta, looking at her.

"why are you asking me this again Vegeta" wondered Bulma thinking of the worse.

"because after this island there will be no turning back. Not now not ever. We'll be tied together for good. I just wanted to make sure, that was all" spoke Vegeta. Holding Bulma closer, Vegeta eye's never left her.

"That's why you ask again" spoke Bulma. Realising that this would be the saiyan way first Bulma was glad Vegeta asked her again. "thankyou Vegeta for double checking" spoke Bulma placing her body up against Vegeta.

"you know this doesn't change the way I would and might treat you infront of the other right. The only exception would be your parents" Spoke Vegeta.

"thank god" smirked Bulma. "now I know the vocal fight we have during the day will lead to something at night"

"well what do you know" laughed Vegeta, "you really are a fiery one"

"watch it. You might get a big head you monkey" Bulma got up faster then she thought she could, and ran for the waterfalls.

"I'm a monkey am I" smirked Vegeta. "only you can ever get away with that one" Vegeta chased after his mate-to-be.

Stopping on the way, he saw her clothes around the waterfall, but no Bulma.

'_where is she' _Vegeta looked at the area. Closing his eyes, he senses her out. What he couldn't understand is why he found her behind him. Turning around he was pushed into the pond. Coming back up he saw Bulma standing there with her hands on her hips.

"how did you" he spoke flying to be infront of her.

"I'll tell you when we're back at home" Bulma spoke, placing her hands around Vegeta's neck. Vegeta placed his arms around her waist.

"is that a promise" he spoke coming and pulling a willing Bulma closer. "mate".

Bulma couldn't believe how much lust was in that one word. Looking up to Vegeta, she saw just how much was in him and his beast.

"I believe I have been a tease for to long" spoke Bulma with that same intense look I her eyes and the same amount of lust.

"that you have" spoke Vegeta.

Bulma pulled out of Vegeta's embrace. Still holding his hand, she lead him away from their pond and into the water fall itself.

"what did you find" spoke Vegeta.

"you'll see" Bulma walked into the waterfall and behind it with Vegeta following.

"I see now" spoke Vegeta

"will this area do my mate" spoke Bulma lying down on the ground.

"yes much" spoke Vegeta taken off his shirt walking towards his mate, lying down, ready and willing. "but where did the candles come from"

"as your family has their secrets till mated, mine have ours to marriage, or even in this cause mated" spoke Bulma

"I tell you mine, You tell me yours after this" spoke Vegeta. Bulma held a smirk on her face.

"only to you my mate" standing up Bulma dropped what was her clothing onto the ground, ravelling herself and her body to him.

Vegeta watch as his mate came to him in all her glory. "when this is defiantly over."

Bulma walked into Vegeta's open arms. Welcoming her into his embrace, he started to kiss her up and down her neck. Hearing her moan Vegeta could no longer resist. Placing his hands on her lower back Vegeta took what he and his beast had been wanting for so long.

_a/n: again with all the other stories I have written, sex scene are not my thing. So let you mind go wild and have fun._

Come the morning, the wildlife went about their daily routine, to waking up to hunting the other animals. But for a newly mated couple under the water fall, they were just starting to wake up from the night of fun.

Waking up with Bulma in his arms, Vegeta never felt more alive. Looking at Bulma he knew she would be out for a while yet. Placing her on the bedding that was never used, Vegeta left to hunt for his mate.

'_let's see if this works'_ kissing her on the matting mark she now beared, Vegeta left to find food.

Bulma woke up to the smell of meat being cooked. Looking around the cave she noticed that Vegeta was at the one cooking.

"can you cook from time to time" asked a sleepy Bulma as she look at her now husband and mate.

"just when it's you and me and out in the wild" spoke Vegeta. Walking over to Bulma her noticed she really only did just wake up.

Laughing a little at what Bulma said, Vegeta pick up Bulma. Walking her over to the fire he placed her on the side closer to the water fall.

"we'll have to eat then head back." Spoke Vegeta

"damn" spoke Bulma not wanting to leave. "do we really have to"

"yes, or else I'll have Kakrrort on my back about where I have you" spoke Vegeta.

"if we have to. Thought is dose suck" Bulma spoke wanting to eat the food.

Vegeta looked at Bulma. Watching her face he knew she was hungry. Looking at the meat, he could tell it was finished and ready to be consumed.

"go a head and eat. It's all for you." Spoke Vegeta

"what about you" asked Bulma looking at her mate from her resting spot between his legs.

"women it's midday. I've already had my feed. So eat up all you want" spoke Vegeta, placing the cooked meat infront of Bulma.

"well if you say so" spoke Bulma, digging in.

Vegeta watch Bulma as she ate.

'_we choose well beast, we choose well'_ Vegeta knowing his beast wouldn't answer, lifted up his knees and let his hand rest on them. Listening to the sounds on his mate and the world around, him couldn't help but smirk at the events that happen between them just a night ago.

'_and now I have an hire'_ Vegeta looked at Bulma as she ate. Vegeta couldn't help but wonder when he would tell her. _'not just yet'_ he thought.

Placing his arms around Bulma waist, he waited for her to finish her meal. Thinking about everything that happen, she wondered if what she thought was true about what she was feeling inside of her.

"Vegeta, you would tell me if anything was different with me right" spoke Bulma

"hm" answered Vegeta

"then, if any chance, would I be carrying your hire, after last night" she spoke

"to good to be true, you really are more then the average female on the earth" spoke Vegeta.

"and I'm glad it's your child and not his" spoke Bulma, placing her meat back onto the fire, she turned around and placed herself into Vegeta's lap.

"glad to hear that mate" smirked Vegeta.

Bulma began to fall asleep in Vegeta's lap.

"where will we be when I wake up" spoke Bulma

"at our home" spoke Vegeta. "and you in my room, Cause it is bigger then yours"

Bulma laughed at the irony in what Vegeta said. What use to be her room was now his, because he couldn't stand Bulma having a bigger room them him, so the switch their rooms.

"I think I can live with that" spoke Bulma.

Vegeta smirked at Bulma, knowing where her thought went to.

"so can I" Vegeta waited till Bulma feel asleep. Picking her up bridal style, they flew home.


End file.
